A Bird's Flight
by I luv Volturi
Summary: Sometimes things don't go as planned...especially for Birdwing and her family, as we already know but there are complications hidden in some parts of another family that could shake the ground. As love is pushed to the boundary many cats wonder.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, well here is the sequel to Birdkit's Choice. This is centered around Birdwing and her kits. Well here is the prologue, it is pretty short so yeah. **

Prologue

"Dropkit! What are you doing?" Birdwing said to her small kit. Spiderweb was watching the kits when Dropkit had slipped away, she was like her father, always doing something to keep her paws busy.

She laughed as Dropkit started chasing her tail, like those stupid Twoleg dogs do. "Dropkit, get back to your father! Now!"

Dropkit padded up to her, grumbling slightly. _Just like her father. Always either upset, doing something they weren't supposed to or even accidentally fighting enemy warriors with out their claws. That was a funny time!_

Dropkit, Crimsonkit, Midnightkit, Cloudkit and Stormykit would all be 3 moons tomorrow and would be able to leave camp with their mom or Moonstar. Birdwing took Dropkit back to the nursery and saw Whiterain's kits, Windkit and Snakekit pad out of the nursery shooting a smug look at Dropkit.

Birdwing immediately whipped around and said "Windkit why don't you go get some mousebile and get the ticks off of Fallencloud? Snakekit you might as well clear out moss seeing as you both are so smug about getting to leave the nursery. Keep in mind your mother left me and Spiderweb in charge of you so that means that you have to listen to me." Dropkit giggled behind her and Birdwing picked Dropkit up by the scrff, padding into the nursery.

She looked at the apprentices that were now in the clan, Swooppaw, Tawnypaw, Patchpaw and Nightpaw were the warrior apprentices while Shadowedpaw was a medicine cat apprentice. The clan had been doing well, with Spiritflower, Redflame and Coalstep becoming warriors, Shadesong and Dangerstrike moving to the nursery expecting kits. Shadesong was expecting Burntlight's kits, finally and Dangerstrike was expecting Grassfoot's kits.

She laughed as she took Dropkit to the nursery and found Spiderweb lying on the floor of the den with their kits piled on him. Stormykit was nibbling Spiderweb's ear and Cloudkit was playing with his tail. Birdwing picked up Stormykit, to avoid any accidents and then picked up Midnightkit who was fake scratching their father. The kits were being funny so she really couldn't be mad at them.

The only thing that had hung over her head was who was the accomplice of Streamclaw. The whole clan was still wondering but with no new killings the thoughts had become more spread out. With two litters of kits in the nursery and soon to be two more the clan was growing rapidly. They had already made up for most of the killings with all the new kits but she knew that nothing no matter what would make up for the loss of their siblings.

The queens didn't even tell stories about Streamclaw to scare their kits, it was like everyone wanted just to forget him. She couldn't forget him because he lived on in her and her siblings. Even though he had killed a lot of his kits she still loved him, he would always be their father. If only they knew who the accomplice was, everything would be so much easier. I wish I knew...

**Well that's the prologue, I know it's short but that is because it is the prlogue. So tell me what you think! Is it as good or better then the last story? Also, this time there will be allegiances. Check the next deal for allegiances!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thunderclan

Leader- Moonstar- black she-cat with white paws and underbelly, ice blue eyes. 9 lives.

Deputy- Shadesong-dark grey she-cat with black smudges on her pelt, one white paw and dark blue-green eyes. She is somewhat large in stature, but is surprisingly lithe yet muscular.

Med. Cat- Dapplesong- calico she-cat with a brown spot covering her left ear and eye.

Med. Cat apprentice- Shadowedpaw- dark gray tom with blue-gray paws and muzzle.

Warriors:

Hawkfire- reddish brown tom with blue eyes.

Willowtail- pale gray she-cat with a white underbelly and pale willow-green

Thistlestream- black and white tom with dark brown eyes and a white belly.

Stormheart- pale gray tom with willow-green eyes and a white underbelly.

Dawnstreak- black she-cat with white streaks and dark brown eyes.

Crowshadow- dark gray tom with blue eyes and blue-gray paws and muzzle

Silentwish- silver she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes.

Tangleberry- light brown tabby she-cat with white splashes.

Forestleap- tawny-colored tom with green eyes.

Barkstorm- Brown tom with blue eyes.

Birdeyes- light brown tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes, white paws and green eyes.

Lilypool- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Burntlight- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

Spiderweb- tall gray tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Grassfoot- light ginger tom with dapples of brown and long whiskers, grass green eyes.

Flowerpeltal- pretty light ginger she-cat wtih blue eyes and small orange rings around her eyes.

Blazestorm- ginger she-cat with cream splashes and blue eyes.

Adderbite- Mostly light gray calico she-cat with light amber eyes.

Blueflame- blue-gray tom with black paws and ligth blue-greeen eyes.

Spiritflower- a pretty white she-cat with leaf-green eyes.

Redflame- a bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Coalstep- a very dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Swooppaw- tawny-colored she-cat with a gray paw.

Tanwypaw- tawny-colored she-cat with green eyes.

Patchpaw- gray and white patched tom.

Nightpaw- black tom with greenish-blue eyes.

Queens:

Whiterain- Pretty silver-white she-cat with silvery blue eyes. She is tiny and delicately built, and has short, almost clipped fur and small ears. Mother of Stormheart's kits; Snakekit and Windkit

Birdwing- cream-colored she-cat with bright blue eyes. Mother of Spiderweb's kits; Dropkit, Midnightkit, Crimsonkit, Cloudkit and Stormykit

Shadesong- SEE DEPUTY DESCRIPTION! Expecting Burntlight's kits.

Dangerstrike- cream she-cat with ginger splashes and paws. Expecting Grassfoot's kits.

Kits:

Snakekit- pale gray tom with siver-blue eyes.

Windkit- silver-white tom with willow-green eyes.

Dropkit- light gray tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes.

Midnightkit- black tom with blue eyes

Crimsonkit- a dark ginger she-cat with pretty orange eyes.

Cloudkit- a white she-cat with amber eyes

Stormykit- a white tom with blue-gray eyes.

Elders:

Fallencloud- gray she-cat with white splashes and dark blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone well this is where Birdwing actually starts to become her old self, by the way she is still a playful she-cat. Also queens go back to being warriors once their kits turn three moons for then other queens can watch them, that is why Whiterain's kits didn't have their mother there. The queen that is giving her kits away get's to pick the cat that will care for her kits, anyway here is the chapter!**

My Kits, My Future

Birdwing looked around the nursery, today was the last day she would spend with her kits, her kits would be going to Shadesong to care for, Snakekit and Windkit would be joining the apprentices' den tonight and many cats had absolutely no clue who would mentor the young kits.

She remembered Spiritflower, Redflame and Coalstep's apprentice ceremony. Spiritflower's mentor had been Blueflame for they had a close bond. Redflame had been given to Barkstorm because they had the same personality. Coalstep had been given to Forestleap because he was the only cat that got along with him. Coalstep was a really foul- personality cat but was still likable.

She smiled as she saw Swooppaw pad into the nursery, Spiderweb must have sent his apprentice in to clear away her nest and make smaller nests for the kits. Birdwing grinned and padded out of the den. Moonstar was stretching in the slightly warm air, which smelled of new leaf.

"The sky looks warm." She jumped as a voice said behind her. Then she saw it was Nightpaw.

"Nightpaw, you almost scared the fur off of me."

"Yeah, I know. You jumped really high but I just wanted to warn you that the accomplice of Streamclaw is closer to you then you think."

"What? Nightpaw, are you ok?"

"Of course Birdwing. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Who is the accomplice?"

"I don't know, a cat that called herself Birdkit told me to tell you that."

"Birdkit? Did she say anything else?"

"Yeah, a prophecy. She said you already knew it though."

"I do know it, Nightpaw you have been blessed with dreams from Starclan."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out." He said, amused "Well, see you later! Birdeyes wants me!" The prophecy that she had heard long ago came back into her mind, the one from Crowshadow's dream. _Spiders spins webs of lies, while the night speaks of dangers from the coal in the shadowed spirits. Beware the wind as a crow may fly but a bird can sing. A shadow will fall over all. _

She shook away the prophecy and padded to the warrior's den to get her nest, near the middle. All the old queens stayed there, she glanced at Blueflame's nest and felt sorrow creep into her bones, just a moon ago Applefrost had been killed, along with Hazelblossom. They had been killed by badgers when the badgers had been found on the edge of their territory. All the cats were heartbroke, the two cats had been the only cats that everyone liked.

Birdwing layed her head down in her den and dreamed.

**"Birdwing!"**

**Birdwing raised her head at the word and saw Shimmerheart standing before her with all of their siblings, Frostfeather, Icepaw, Nightpaw and even Foxfire was there. They were all the cats that had been killed by Streamclaw!**

**"Guys, why have you called me here?" She asked.**

**"Birdwing, you have denied that anything is happening to you for to long. If you don't start opening your eyes to the lies that Spiderweb has been telling you, you will be killed. Me, Frostfeather, Icebelly, Nightclaw and Foxfire all need vengence. You got part of it but the last part is coming."**

**"Is Spiderweb the accomplice?"**

**"No, he is not but the cat is close to you, that's all we can tell you, good bye sister til' another day."**

**"WAIT! Who is it? You have to tell me!"**

**"Farewell, sister. Farewell." Shimmerheart said as she faded into nothing.**

Birdwing woke with a start, it was about moonrise and she padded out of the warrior's den as Moonstar called a clan meeting. "Today we are happy to announce two new apprentices! Snakekit and Windkit from this moment on until you receive your warrior names will be known as Snakepaw and Windpaw."

She scanned the crowd when Moonstar's gaze fell on her. "Snakepaw your mentor will be Birdwing!" Birdwing's eyes widened in shock, she was not ready for an apprentice she had just stopped being a queen today but she padded forward and touched noses with Snakepaw. Snakepaw did not look happy at all and Birdwing wanted to hiss, the feelings mutual, foxdung but she didn't.

"Windpaw your mentor will be, Coalstep!" _Good fit, they both have foul personalities. _

As the meeting broke up Birdwing looked at her apprentice and said "Snakepaw, I am not any happier about being your mentor then you are about being my apprentice but don't act like a mousebrain and not become a warrior. Keep in mind I am the one that decides if you become a warrior along with Windpaw."

"Yes, Birdwing." Snakepaw said sadly.

"How about we start off diffrently then Windpaw. Since you seem more keen to fighting why don't we start with that today then tomorrow we will go on dawn patrol and see the territory."

"Really, Birdwing! I'll be ahead of Windpaw!"

"Yep, just keep in mind that you need to know what your weaknesses are to make them your strengths."

"How do you know so much, Birdwing?"

"Snakepaw, that's something I don't really like talking about but I will tell you that, do you ever hear about a cat named Shimmerpaw, Frostpaw or even Foxfire?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Shimmerpaw and Frostpaw were my sisters. They were killed by our father along with our two brothers, Icepaw and Nightpaw."

"Wow!"

"Ok, well let's go and begin our training."

"Ok, but there is one thing I'd like to ask you, why does Dangerstrike look at me like I could kill her?"

"What do you mean?" Birdwing asked puzzled.

"She acts like she did something wrong and I know what she did."

"It's probaly nothing, Snakepaw." As the padded out of the camp doubts were spinning in the back of her mind but settled into one thought _Dangerstrike never liked Frostpaw, Shimmerpaw, Icepaw, Nightpaw or Foxfire!_

_**Dun! Dun! Dunnnnnnnnn! So a few things happened in this chapter. I will not go into detail but Snakepaw plays an important roll! Alright, a cliffy. Next chapter the Birdwing we know and love will be there! Can't wait! Bye til' the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright in this chapter it focuses on Snakepaw and Birdwing but it also reveals one huge surprise at the end of the chapter! With a few new mysteries appearing!**_

Training for Surprises

Snakepaw did a quick flip and landed on the bottom branch of a tree. Birdwing grinned as he did so, he had finally got that down, that was one of her moves that she had made herself and had hoped to teach apprentices that move. She had developed that move because all over their territory were low branches and many cats did not know how to use them correctly. She knew that it would be a good move for Snakepaw because he was extremely strong but needed to work on his speed.

She then said "Snakepaw! Get down from there now! It's time to try it with me trying to tackle you. It makes you faster, I am the fastest cat in Thunderclan so this should be fun!" As Snakepaw leaped off the branch she felt pleased with herself, he would be a great warrior one day.

She got down and using all the strength in her hind legs she leaped towards him. He flipped fast, flipping just a second before her paws touched his pelt. He landed on the branch and flipped again, landing on her back, forcing the air out of her. He climbed off and said "How was that, Birdwing?"

"That was really good, Snakepaw. You just have to think about the claws of the cat. You can't flip a second before they touch you with their paws because you would already have their claws piercing your pelt."

"Ok, I was thinking about that but then some cats would be able to fight with their claws much simpler and I heard from Whiterain that it is smart to think through what your going to do. I was thinking about the length of what is there and what is not."

"That's true, I think we had best work on actual fighting now with out dodging. Fighting is the most important part of training. It makes you look stronger and braver."

"Ok, let's do that!"

"Ok, we're going to..." She was interrupted by a yowl from outside of the clearing. Her and Snakepaw immediately took off to find the source of the noise. Then she saw a sight before her. Windpaw had a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat pinned down and was about to kill her. Birdwing noticed that the she-cat's stomach was swollen with kits. She immediately launched at Windpaw, knocking her off of the she-cat and turned around and said "Windpaw! This she-cat is obviously, heavily pregnant. Leave her alone!"

"What is your name, young she-cat?" She asked the pretty tortiseshell she-cat.

"My name is Sun and you must be Birdpaw, right?"

"Actually my name is Birdwing but what are you doing here?"

"Birdwing we have the same father. He fathered me with Duskstar before you were born they made a promise to let me live a life of a loner but I would like to say that I want to join Thunderclan. My kits are close to being born and I need help to raise my kits, the father was killed by Streamclaw. Streamclaw killed all my friends and my mate. He told me then that he didn't think that he was my father."

"Sun, let's get you back to camp. We will speak with Moonstar then."

"Thank you. Your as nice as Streamclaw said you were."

"You know he killed almost all of my siblings, right?"

"Oh, that's not good!"

"Let's get you back to camp."

"Thanks." As they padded back to camp she could tell that Sun's stomach was bothering her. The kits were probaly going to be born today. As the padded into camp all the cats were looking at Sun as she padded through.

Dropkit's POV

The new cat, Sun had joined our den barely an hour ago and now she was giving birth. Dropkit watched as Shadowedpaw placed his paw on Sun's stomach and he said "This can't be right! From the hearbeats it says there will be ten kits! That's never happened before!" Sun then yowled in agony, louder then anything else. Dropkit watched as Spiderweb squeezed his way in and asked the medicine cat apprentice if there was anything he could do. The apprentice nodded and said "Spiderweb, stay with her, if she's having that big of a litter I will need to go get borage, rasberry leaves, one poppy seed and a stick."

"Ok." Their father responded back. Seconds after Shadowedpaw had left the den Dropkit saw Birdwing come in. "Birdwing! What are you doing here?"

Birdwing looked at Dropkit and said "Sun is my friend and she needs someone to be with her during this difficult birth. Someone that she knows." She shot an angry look at Spiderweb who in turn hissed at her.

Dropkit gigled as she saw her mother's angry look, she looked so funny when she was mad, it was laughable. Birdwing then padded up to her and said "Dropkit, shut your big, fat mouth, understand?"

Dropkit nodded and felt shocked as Birdwing hissed at her, that was not something that Birdwing had never done.

Then Dropkit realized something, Birdwing was mad at Spiderweb! _What did, daddy do? Did he hurt Birdwing? Did he tell one of her secrets?_

_Flashback:_

_Birdwing looked at Spiderweb with love in her eyes and she said "Spiderweb our kits will grow up to be wonderful warriors, someday."_

_"Yeah, whatever."_

Spiderweb's eyes had been mad and hateful. _Did Spiderweb not want us to be born?_

_**Yeah, I know the flashback was short but I meant for it to be, it was supposed to raise suspicions about Spiderweb. No Spiderweb is not the accomplice, I'm saying that right now! SPIDERWEB IS NOT THE ACCOMPLICE!**_

_**See ya'll next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sometimes things don't go as planned...especially for Birdwing and her family, as we already know but there are complications hidden in some parts of another family that could shake the ground. As love is pushed to the boundary many cats wonder.**

**Well should that be the new description of the story? Well it is so get used to it! lol, well here is the chapter, this one is longer and I hope a little more dramatic then the rest. I gave away that Spiderweb isn't the accomplice because it is revealed in this chapter anyway that it is not him, anyway here is the chapter.**

Brewing Storms

Death, it hit me like a thunderbolt. Today my mate died, my world fell, my kits are hurting, we are sitting vigil now. His throat was torn out but no cat expected foul play, why Birdwing had no clue why they thought that but now that Spiderweb was dead their kits had no father. Birdwing had felt like ending it with him but hadn't to protect the kits from so much heartbreak. That was the reason for her being so upset instead of him being dead. She never loved him and never would.

Dropkit looked up and said "Mommy, is Spiderweb in Starclan?"

"Yes, Darling. He is."

"How will he know the way?"

"A cat will guide him."

"Which cat?"

"I don't know, possibly Frostfeather or someone else."

"Well, can I visit him?"

"No, only Dapplesong and Shadowedpaw can.''

"But, if they can why can't I?"

"Because, Dropkit they are even closer to Starclan then you and I. They are extra special."

"Oh, well can I at least have a mouse, I'm hungry!"

" Of course, but remember don't eat too much."

"I know, mother."

As the small kit padded away Birdwing could feel the shock all around the camp. There hadn't been a killing in a long time and now that Sun's ten kits were here the clan had thought peace had finally come.

The small kits were gorgeous. Three of them were tortoiseshells, one was an exact copy of Spiderweb, a pretty silver she-cat, three dark ginger kits, one cream-colored she-kit and a calico she-cat.

The thought of how she had treated Spiderweb when he was trying to help Sun live was worse than anything she had ever imagined. She had lost so much, so very much. _Why, Starclan! Why? I needed him to help raise my kits, why did he have to die? Why do you always have to punish me? I may not have loved him but our ktis needed him! Why?_

Then a few familiar voices spoke in her mind, _Shimmerheart, Frostfeather, Foxfire, Icebelly, Nightclaw and Spiderweb, why are you here? _

_"Birdwing, have you noticed anything about the killings? How many siblings do you have left? The answers you seek are there we will walk with you as life goes on but beware the accomplice is closer then you think...the next target will be what means most to you."_

Birdwing jerked out of her trance at the thought, what means most to her? _My kits!_ Birdwing felt a sense of rage towards the killer, who would kill kits? Why were they after everything close to her. _Maybe because they don't like you. _The nagging thought was strong in the back of her mind as she saw four of her five kits run out of the den with a calico she-cat in tow.

"Midnightkit!" Midnightkit stopped abruptly, his blue eyes crackling with anger. _Dear Starclan, he is already like Streamclaw! He already has the anger crackle that he was known for!_

"What do you want, mom?"

"Did Sun give you permission to let Calicokit out?"

"Well, not exactly." Midnightkit shifted his paws anxiously.

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"Well she was asleep when Calicokit opened her eyes."

"Take her back to the nursery, now!"

"But..."

"No buts, NOW!" Birdwing interrupted angrily.

"Mother, your annoying." Midnightkit mumbled.

"Ok, that's it! Midnightkit come with me! Crimsonkit take Calicokit back to the nursery, her mom is probaly worried sick about her!"

"Of course, mom." _So polite and listens so well. She can quote the warrior code word for word and has already taken it upon herself to always bring fresh-kill to Fallencloud every morning. She will make a great warrior someday, loyal and understanding. _

"Mommy, why is Calicokit so little?" Stormykit asked. _So curious, that could be good but could make him quite vunerable. If someone told him something bad he'd believe it._

"She is young but she will grow in time she could be bigger then you."

"Wow! Was I ever that little?"

"Yes, you were. Now leave me alone to give a punishment to Midnightkit."

"Yes, mother."

She turned to Midnightkit as her other kits took Calicokit to the nursery. "Midnightkit, what you said was wrong and you will be punished for it! Until the night of the full moon you must stay in the nusery. I will tell Dangerstrike, Shadesong and Sun about this so you will not leave with out them."

"Yes, Mother." As he headed back to the nursery she looked around the camp and saw Snakepaw eating a finch, his fur was kind of spiked up with fright. _Is everyone worried about the accomplice? Even Snakepaw? I thought that Snakepaw was ready but maybe he needs some time to mature more before going into battle._

A loud screech of agony came up from the nursery and Birdwing knew automatically what was happening, Shadesong was having her kits! Then a thought froze her to the bone, _Could Shadesong be the accomplice? _Then she thought something that she hadn't realized before, the only cat that was a better fighter then Spiderweb was Dangerstrike...could her sister be the killer? Could her old mentor?

_**Well, what do you think?I kind of had a little writer's block but it might not be very noticable, if it is please tell me! It was some of my best work, in the next chapter Birdwing will meet with Lilypad, Tigerfang, Cometwind, Flaretail, Raincloud and a few others. If you have someone in mind that you think is the accomplice tell me in a review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, last chapter was short, I hope this one is longer. I think I have lost some of my writing spirit but I will try and get it back! Also tufted titmouse, Snakepaw can't be the accomplice he wasn't even born when Streamclaw was kicked out! Anyway here's Birdwing!**

Meeting

Birdwing jumped as she saw Blueflame's face, her bright eyes glowed. Today must be the day that they were going to meet Lilypad, Tigerfang, Cometwind and the others. She leaped up and looked at the apprentice's den. Blueflame nodded and she called for Snakepaw.

He came out, almost dragging his paws. His eyes were sleepily blinking when he saw Birdwing he immediately straightend up and said "What are we doing today?"

"We're going some place, with Crowshadow, Blueflame, Spiritflower and Hawkfire."

"Border patrol?"

"A special thing that only we know about so be quiet about it!"

"Does Moonstar know?"

"No and she must not know!"

"Why?"

"Because in her eyes it would be seen as breaking the warrior code."  
>"Really?" He asked with wide eyes<p>

"Yes. Now shut up!"

"Yes, Birdwing." He squeaked. As they padded along Hawkfire came up next to her and whispered in her ear "Snakepaw looks like he is going to crawl out of his fur!"

"Yeah, he doesn't know what we are doing."  
>"Really, I'm surprised. I figured that you would have told him about the group."<p>

"I never had enough time, he always is so squirmy and we were never alone."  
>"I see, so why haven't you told him before we get there?"<p>

"He's young, he'll figure it out." Hawfire shook his head but he didn't continue talking until the meeting group was in view.

Snakepaw hissed and said "Enemy cats ahead!"

"Relax, Snakepaw. They are friends." Birdwing reassured.

"Ok, but how are they friends?"

"We meet them every half-moon. This is my first time visiting since my kits were born."

"Oh, why did you bring me?"

"You are one of us now."  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yes, now shhhh we need to introduce you."

Cometwind the moment he saw Birdwing said "Birdwing! Your here!" he was on his paws in a second.

"Hey, Cometwind, Lilypad, Flaretail, Raincloud. It's good to be back. Where is Tigerfang?"

"You will get to find out once the meeting starts."

"Ok."

"Is this your kit?" Lilypad asked looking down at Snakepaw

"Dear Starclan, no! This is Snakepaw, my apprentice."

"So you left your kits?"

"No, well yes but no at the same time. Dropkit, Midnightkit, Crimsonkit, Cloudkit and Stormykit are no longer looked after by me, see when a queen's kits turn three moons in our clan the mom leaves to become a warrior again. I watched Snakepaw and his brother, Windpaw while they were kits and now Shadesong is watching mine."

"Oh! That seems efficent!" Lilypad said.

"It is."  
>"So who is the head of this thing?"<p>

"Well Flaretail was before you came back but now that you are back, you are."

"Ok, well Thunderclan is good. We found a rogue in our territory, named Sun who has had ten kits and then Shadesong kitted two beautiful kits, Rockkit and Flamekit. Windpaw and Snakepaw have both been given to me and Coalstep. Coalstep is Windpaw's mentor. My sister, Dangerstrike is close to giving birth and my kits are doing well. Cometwind?"

"As most of you can tell Tigerfang isn't here that is because she is pregnaunt with Cheetahspot's

kits. Raincloud?"

"Well, the clan is doing well except for the occasional flood. We have been having many intrusions from kittypets in the last moon but other then that we are good. Flaretail?"

"There isn't much to talk about in Riverclan. We are good and feeding on fish. Now if that's it, we will see eachother at the Gathering."

"Bye, everyone!" Cometwind yowled

"Bye!" Snakepaw responded back, he seemed more comfortable then before. Then as they padded away she heard Snakepaw ask "Why aren't you guys one clan? You guys act like a clan already."

"We aren't one clan because we have strong ties in our clans and besides who would be leader?"

"You of course and from what I can tell Flaretail would make a wonderful deputy."

"Snakepaw for now we have nothing to do. We can't do that to our clan. Maybe one day but not now."

"Of course." He dipped his head and when they came into camp she saw a cat standing. When Sun said "Pigeon!"

The tom turned his head and said "Sun!"

They ran towards each other joy gleaming in their eyes. Sun then said "Pigeon, I never dreamed that I would ever see you again, I thought Streamclaw killed you!"

"Sun, there is something I never told you, I used to be a leader. I used to be leader of Shadowclan, my name was Oakstar. I left because I knew that it was time for Duskstar to lead. Duskstar isn't your mother, nor is Streamclaw your father. You were born to a great-granddaughter of the great Lionblaze, you belong here."

"Are you going to stay?" Sun pleaded

"Sun, my path is not to come to the clans, your path leads you here. My path leads me to the mountains, to help the tribe. Goodbye my sweet."

Birdwing watched as Pigeon left camp. As he left Sun collapsed, crying. Birdwing came up to her and said "Sun, it's ok. You still have kits. He knows what is right, trust me."  
>"Thanks, Birdwing. He means the world to me. Our kits is all I have left."<p>

"Then nurture them, they are what you love." As Sun padded away Birdwing noticed how the whole clan was watching when Moonstar suddenly appeared.

"Cats of Thunderclan, Shadesong has asked to step down from her position and after the display I just saw I know who is ment to be leader. First though I would like to give Sun her full name. Sun from this moment on you will be known as Sunflame for your bravery and ways to move on." The clan did not cheer for Sunflame would never be completely one of them. The one cat that looked like they were hiding something was Hawkfire.

What was the senior warrior hiding?

Something told her that it involved the accomplice but she could never blame her best friend, and the one person that liked her since birth. "The new deputy will be Silentwish!"

The clan again were silent as the group broke up Moonstar called for Birdwing to come to her den.

As Birdwing padded into her mother's den she then heard Moonstar speak "Birdwing I have called you here because I need you to suggest who will mentor your kits when the time comes. I know it will be about three moons before their apprentices but I need to start working through some cats. Also I don't know them that well but since you know them would you mind telling me what they are like."

"Dropkit is much like her father, either grouchy or doing something she isn't supposed to. I think you need to give her to someone that will make her behave. Midnightkit is much like Streamclaw, he has a lot of rage in him ready to spiral out of control, I suggest giving him to a good fighter. Crimsonkit is a good listener, kind and respectful of others. He could be given to a younger cat. Cloudkit is gentle and loves all cats, I think that he needs someone that is fierce to help her get that fiery personality. Stormykit is the one I think needs the best mentor because he is curious at all times."

"Ok, well at least I got that figured out. What about warrior names for Swooppaw, Tawnypaw, Patchpaw and Nightpaw?"

"Ask your deputy! For Starclan's sake your annoying me!"

As she stormed out a thought came to mind _Why does she want me there, she couldn't think that I am the accomplice? Could she?_

_**Well so far the people that have voted on my profile, here is the outcome.**_

Dangerstrike- 2

Shadesong-1

Other-I'll leave it in a review or PM you- 0

_**Come on people, vote! vote! vote! Also I have two new stories up called Color Splash and Down Under. Please take a look at them and don't forget to leave a review! Please and thank you.**_

_**Also did you know that some fish are called suckers? I feel bad for them! lol, well bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so today we will be taking an adventure into the lives of kits in Thunderclan. Seeing as we have so many kits, why not use them? These are small snippets from Birdwing's POV in about 2 moons from the last chapter. It's about each kit seperately. There will be about 2 in a chapter, except for the last one where there will be 3. They will all be set about the same time and tell me who you like most! Calicokit or Rockkit?**

Kits, Kits, Everywhere!

(Calicokit)

Many kits were running around as Birdwing watched her kits, Sun's and Shadesong's. She remembered when Dangerstrike had lost her kits. All four of her kits were stillborn.

She looked at the kits and laughed, Calicokit had her fur stuck out at all angles thanks to the honey that Shadowedmoon had brought her.

A loud rustling at the front of the den started. Swoophawk padded in a second later, her fur shimmerirng. Her and her siblings had just became warriors half-a-moon ago and they were doing well.

Swoophawk, Nightowl, Tawnythorn and Patchfoot had been the ones that Moonstar had named just from the first thought.

"Hey, Swoophawk!" Calicokit said, jumping up and down, excited to see the she-cat that they called 'sista'.

Swoophawk had developed a real attachment to the young kit and had been visiting more and more frequently.

Swoophawk grinned and said lovingly "Calicokit! Doesn't your fur look better with honey in it?" Calicokit giggled.

Birdwing looked at her and thought _Calicokit, is playful but yet diffrent then the others, she is more excited. I wish that someday she could be my apprentice...maybe she will be. She is just a little over two moons and in about three-three1/2 moons Snakepaw will be a warrior._

(Rockkit)

Birdwing looked at Rockkit as he tumbled over his siblings, his small paws barely touching the ground as he rolled. He had always been a great play-fighter. She knew inside of the young tom was a warrior waiting to pop up. To lash out at others.

The small kit couldn't keep his head any higher, he was so confident that it could make you sick, almost. She some what admired him though, he seemed so sure about himselfm something she never felt.

In her heart she knew that he would be the best warrior the clans had ever seen but he would never be a brainiac, which you did need to become the best warrior.

Then she felt him biting her tail and he suddenly jerked. Birdwing yowled "What did you do that for?"

"You weren't paying attention to me! I deserve attention!"

"Yeah, like a little b****** does."

"What did you call me?"  
>"I called you a b******."<p>

"Your dead!"

With that Rockkit tried to tackle her but didn't get to far. Birdwing looked at him and said "Man, you are such a bad fighter, it makes me laugh."  
>Rockkit hissed at her and said "Well, if I'm so bad why do I beat all my siblings at play-fighting?"<p>

"Because they let you win." Birdwing cackled.

"N-n-n-oo-no they don't!" Rockkit studdered.

"Yeah they do, they feel sorry for you." Birdwing said, enjoying the rage in her voice.

Rockkit whipped around and padded over to the corner, furious.

_Wow, he really needs to stop being spoiled. He is nothing like what we need in this clan. He may look like Shadesong but he is the worst cat in history!_

_**Which kit do you like better? Tell me in a review oh, and here is the poll as of right now.**_

_**Dangerstrike-3**_

_**Shadeson-2**_

_**Hawkfire-1**_

_**Moonstar-0**_

_**Other-0**_

_**So if you haven't voted please do now!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**This is not a regular chapter, not anything to do with kits. I figured I should give you a normal, suspenseful chapter in beetween each chapter.**

Dark Souls

Darkness, that was all I could see. I ran as fast as I could and then I saw it, my friends and family. Those that had died, those that will die.

I remember when it was simple, when Streamclaw was doing the killing for me. Now I had to do the killing. I didn't like being the one that got my paws dirty. I preferred to manipulate and hurt.

I now was the one getting my paws dirty, stupid Streamclaw! Getting defeated by that stupid she-cat, Birdwing!

I still remember when my claws sank into Spiderweb's neck. The blood flooding, staining my claws and turning the earth around me red. I remember the feeling of victory as the pathetic mate of Birdwing died.

I will kill until everything that matters is dead. I am the accomplice.

(Birdwing's POV)

Birdwing laughed as Grassfoot tackled her, they had become closer ever since Spiderweb had died. They were not nearly as close as him and Dangerstrike but they were like best friends.

Birdwing launched herself at Grassfoot, unbalancing him. He and her landed on the ground, laughing.

Then Grassfoot said "You know my brother loved you, he just wasn't ready for kits."

"I know, Grassfoot but he didn't treat me as his mate.

"Well, he was akward around you and the kits. It was because he didn't feel being mates would work out if you had kits too early."

"It wasn't just my fault that I had kits! It was because of his urges!" Birdwing yowled.

"His urges also led you guys to be mates." Grassfoot snapped.

Birdwing stopped talking all together, he had never snapped at her. He was the kindest tom in the clan.

"What is wrong?" Birdwing asked, carefully.

"It's just with Spiderweb having been my only full-blooded sibling it hurt. He and I had a very special bond."

"You know that he was the best tom in the clan." Crowshadow said, padding over.

Birdwing looked at him and saw his muscles had grown stronger and he was much older looking. She shook away the thought. _Why am I thinking about him that way? Is it because he looks so much like Spiderweb? Yeah that has to be it! I can't possibly like him._

Crowshadow's eyes were trailing along her body. She felt herself grow over-joyed he was an amazing tom, a good friend. He was nothing more then a friend.

She grinned as Dangerstrike padded over, she shot Birdwing a glance that said 'this is my tom, leave him alone'

She rolled her eyes and padded away. Birdwing looked at Lilypool as she licked Barkstorm's ear. Dangerstrike was busy sitting next to Grassfoot looking at him carefully.

Birdwing could see couples with out kits all around her. Lilypool and Barkstorm, Dangerstrike and Grassfoot, and Adderbite and Coalstep. The clan would have more kits any day now.

She shouldn't think about that right now. Not when she needed to focus on her life, her apprentice and having to help Moonstar, who was starting to go crazy. Moonstar had been slowly going crazy because of the betrayal by Streamclaw.

The whole clan was ok but were still bugged about who the accomplice was. Birdwing knew that she was mad about it.

She then remembered when she had snapped at Rockkit, he was just so spoiled!

Then all of a sudden Shadesong jumped in front of her and said "Birdwing! What did you do to Rockkit? He isn't even talking or play-fighting any more!" Shadesong was mad.

"All I told him was what he needed to hear, you guys spoil him so much that he is starting to become like Streamclaw."

"Don't ever compare my kit to that killer!"

"That killer was raised spoiled, just like Rockkit! He was also my father and the mate of the leader, he killed his own kits! FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE! DO YOU WANT YOUR KIT TO BE A KILLER?"

"He would never kill! Your not a proper mother!"

"What? Your not the proper mother, I could talk to Moonstar and get you out of the nursery and me watching your kits! Either get Rockkit to where he respects us warriors or I take control of your kits!"

"Fine! Do it, I'd love to see that!" With that Shadesong stalked away, tail twitching. _What has become of my clan? Shadesong was always a level-headed cat but ever since Rockkit and Flamekit came she seems to want everyone to worship Rockkit! She doesn't even act like a mother to Flamekit, she even makes him sleep in a nest with Sun's kits!_

She was busy thinking to herself that she didn't notice Swoophawk pad up.

"Hey, Birdwing! Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Swoophawk. Anything as long as it doesn't involve apoligizing to Rockkit."

"It's not I promise!"

" Ok, what is it?"

"I've been thinking about starting a family and I need to know which tom you think likes me."  
>"Swoophawk, starting a family so young isn't a good idea. I had kits right after I became a warrior and I've regreted it because my mate felt uncomfortable and I was raising them on my own."<br>"Maybe I could find a mate that I loved! He would stay with me!"

"Swoophawk, you have all of Sun's litter and Flamekit and my kits that love you isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, but what happens when they become warriors? They won't need their sista!"

"Yes, they will. When it comes time to find a mate they will need you."

"I guess that's right and I think we had best call Sun, Sunfeather."  
>"Sun is so much easier to say, though."<br>"Yeah, true."

"Well, is that all you want to talk about?"  
>"I think so."<p>

"Well thanks for coming to me."

"Your the expert on seeing relationships."  
>"I am now but Frostfeather used to be..."<p>

"You still miss her? I never met her but I know that she was your sister."

"We didn't get along until the attack...our own father hurt her and then when she was almost healed, killed her and the medicine cat, Foxfire."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"He's still out there he killed Shimmerheart, Frostfeather, Icebelly, Nightclaw and Foxfire."

"Wow, so we are still in danger?"  
>"Only from the accomplice."<p>

"Really? Anyone could be the accomplice!"  
>"Even your closest friend."<p>

"Wow, that's scary."  
>"I know it is." With that the conversation ended and Birdwing went to the warrior's den.<p>

Birdwing awoke the next morning to a loud crash and a loud rumble. A scream followed. Birdwing ran out of the den, almost running into Dangerstrike, who was getting up to see what was going on. Then she saw it, a small boulder had fallen into camp and underneath it was...Crowshadow.

_**Writing that last part almost made me cry. Is Crowshadow dead? Find out in the next chapter of A Bird's Flight!**_

_**Here is the poll result so far of who the accomplice is!**_

_**Dangerstrike-3**_

_**Shadesong-2**_

_**Hawkfire-1**_

_**Moonstar-1**_

_**Other-0**_

_**If you haven't voted do it now!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so this chapter is a to be continued from the ending to the last chapter, you will see a little bit of shocking secrets exposed. Also a character dies, one you may not suspect.**

Death and Hope

"Crowshadow" Birdwing gasped. The dark gray tom lay underneath the boulder, barely moving.

"Get out of my way!" Said Dapplesong. As she tended to him Birdwing felt her heart thumping hard. _It's almost like he means a lot to me...he is the only one that helped me find the killer. He could of helped me find the accomplice._

Then a thought came into her mind how had the boulder fell? It had to be one of those that was secured at the top of the camp.

She then noticed that Shadesong and Grassfoot were creeping out of the nursery, acting diffrent. Behind them trailed Sunfeather, her gorgeous pelt messy from sleep.

Then Birdwing noticed Dapplesong in the side of her vision, scream and then fall, blood was trailing from her mouth.

Immediately Shadowedmoon ran up to Dapplesong and gasped. He nosed her lifeless body and said with tears in his eyes. "She's dead. Someone fed her deathberries." _The accomplice strikes again!_

"Also Crowshadow is going to be ok, his back legs are just broken."

Mews of shock at the fact that Dapplesong was dead and mews of joy that Crowshadow would eventually be ok mixed together. _This accomplice is trying to get this clan with out a medicine cat, or my friends and family. Which means that my kits, Moonstar, Shadowedmoon and all my siblings +my friends would be targets. _

She drew back as she saw many cats start to surround Dapplesong's body. She wasn't really a cat that Birdwing had liked anyway.

Birdwing then went and made her way out of camp, leaving Snakepaw to relax for the day, he had worked hard.

As Birdwing padded near the Shadowclan border, lost in thought a voice from the past came from across the border. "Hey, Birdwing!"

"Tigerfang!" I almost yelped.

"Birdwing, why are you at our border? Don't you have kits?"  
>"Don't you?"<br>"Yes, three little she-kits but they are with Poolfur."

"Oh, well in my clan when your kits become 3 moons you leave them. My kits are 5 moons."  
>"Oh! Well I had better get back!"<br>Birdwing was slowly padding along when she came upon something that made her heart stop, the body of Calicokit lay sprawled on the ground, her stomach was sliced open. A moment flashed as she felt her body go numb then something crashed into her and a soft voice said in her ear "Birdwing, Birdwing, Birdwing. You should have let it go. You should have let it go. I wouldn't have to kill more cats if you had did as I wanted." With that the sharpest claws that she had ever felt dug into her scruff and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was cream fur.

_**Well, short but I guess that it was pretty good. I have a small case of writer's block right now and I feel like I let you down with this chapter. I won't be updating this story until I get 6 more reviews, so review, review, review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so Birdwing has lost a lot of blood, and I am afraid that this is the end of this story. I really enjoyed writing this but it's time to quit. Birdwing is dead, and with her died this story, everyone I am sorry. You will never find out who the accomplice is or what happens to Birdwing's family. You never get to see Dropkit, Midnightkit, Cloudkit, Stormykit, or Crimsonkit become apprentices or warriors. I am sorry to everyone who loves this story, here is one last chapter...**

**JUST KIDDING! You have to admit that you guys fell for that! Anyway here is the next chapter!**

Warriors, Apprentices and Kits

Birdwing looked up, she had woke up about an hour ago in her nest, after the fight with the accomplice the clan had watched as Birdwing healed. Calicokit was dead and many were sad, seeing as she was the favorite kit.

Today Snakepaw would become a warrior alongside Windpaw. Coalstep had taken over training when Birdwing had been hurt. They both were becoming warriors early because of their amazing skills, Snakepaw with fighting and Windpaw with hunting.

Dropkit, Midnightkit, Crimsonkit, Cloudkit and Stormykit were being named apprentices today as well and had begged their mom to still be with them while they trained.

There was one other cat that had been announced dead, Webkit, Calicokit's sibling and the clan had found out that Applefrost and Hazelblossom had died at the paws of the same cat. Many cats had been searching for any clue of the killer but none had been found, this killer was more stealthy then Streamclaw. The killer had so far killed Applefrost, Hazelblossom, Spiderweb, Dapplesong, Calicokit and Webkit and injured Crowshadow and Birdwing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highledge for a clan meeting!"

Birdwing silently padded out of her den, enjoying the leaf bare breeze easing the small fever she had had ever since the attack.

She looked up at Moonstar who nodded at her, telling her that her kits would be given to the cat that she chose. She couldn't help but feel very pleased, her kits would get great mentors.

"Today we gather to give these five kits their mentors. From this moment on until they receive their warrior names they will be known as Droppaw, Midnightpaw, Crimsonpaw, Cloudpaw and Stormypaw. Whiterain! You will mentor Droppaw, teach her well."

Birdwing watched with pride as Droppaw touched noses with Whiterain, the one she-cat that would make her behave.

"Dawnstreak! You will mentor Midnightpaw. You taught Swoophawk well please do the same for Midnightpaw."  
>Birdwing knew from the moment that she saw them touch noses that this was the best mentor for Midnightpaw.<p>

"Swoophawk! You will mentor Crimsonpaw. You may be young but you are bright, quick and already have strong bond with this she-cat. Train her as well as Dawnstreak trained you."

"Blazestorm you will mentor Cloudpaw, you learned much from Burntlight, please pass it on to Cloudpaw."

"Stormypaw, I will mentor you. You are a kit that needs good guidance and is often needed."

Birdwing felt shocked, she had suggested Hawkfire for Stormypaw's mentor, but Moonstar? She would have definate problems, seeing as Stormypaw's pelt had changed to where he looked just like Streamclaw. It might make her mother even more paranoid!

Birdwing then saw Moonstar looking at her and she said "Snakepaw, Windpaw please step forward" the two exchanged a look that asked _What is this about?_

"Starclan, you have seen much beauty but these two apprentices are to be another beauty in your eyes. I say these words now Snakepaw, Windpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Snakepaw said strongly.

"I do." Windpaw said kind of scared and excited.

"Then from this moment on Snakepaw you will be known as Snakebite. Starclan honors your strength and brains, may Starclan light your path. Windpaw from this moment on you will be known as Windstripe. Starclan honors your strength, may Starclan light your path."  
>With that Birdwing felt shocked, warriors? So soon?<p>

"Also I want the warriors den expanded. I want some of the caverns that we have yet to explore to be explored and many other things."  
>"We need another warrior's den, the ones in the cavern will be for the senior warriors, the regular warrior den will be for younger warriors. Also we need a nursery for queens that are expecting. When their kits all open their eyes they will be moved to the other nursery. Also Adderbite will be joining the nursery expecting Coalstep's kits." With that Moonstar leaped off of Highledge and left to probaly show Stormypaw around the territory.<p>

(At sunhigh)

Crimsonpaw crashed into camp saying "ShadowClan is attacking!"

The camp immediately reacted. Birdwing ran trying to get to the border before any body else, then she saw Duskstar, her claws at Moonstar's neck. When she saw Birdwing she said "My, my, my such a pretty girl. To bad that Moonstar was your mother and not me, you would have made an excellent addition to our clan."

"Wh-wh-why are you doing this Duskstar?" Birdwing stammered, feeling lost for words.

"Oh, it's just that Moonstar here has been the only reason that I can't be with my precious Streamclaw, because she was his mate and exiled him! And now she will pay."  
>"NO!" Birdwing screamed and slammed into Duskstar.<p>

They rolled on the ground in a fury when she heard more cats fighting, Duskstar's warriors must be being attacked by some Thunderclan warriors. Duskstar didn't take a seconds heisitation as she froze for a second. Duskstar attacked her, pinning her down. She looked up and saw Duskstar's jaws about to close on her neck and she waited for the death blow.

(Cloudpaw's POV)

I looked at my mother as she was pinned underneath Duskstar and in a split second I knew what I was supposed to do. I leaped at Duskstar, knocking her off my mother.

"How dare you! You little pain in my butt!"

"I dare because you are trying to kill my mother! I am her youngest daughter but I am not the smallest." With that she leaped at Duskstar and before she knew what was happening they had rolled into the Thunderpath and suddenly a monster's lights were visible. By the time they had gotten untangled the monster had ran them over.

(Crimsonpaw's POV)  
>I watched as my sister and Duskstar got run over by a monster, I immediately ran to her and with out thinking rolled her out of the Thunderpath. She blinked open her eyes and said "Crimsonpaw, it's time. I see our father. Just remember sister, remember what I did. Remember that I saved our mother's life. Farewell, sister, farewell."<p>

I pressed my head against her and felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes. She was gone. She would be forever in my heart.

Then I noticed something, the battle had stopped.

I turned around and saw Shadowclan and Thunderclan cats looking at me with sympathy in their eyes. Then I saw a cat come forward, he spoke with authority

"This was a sign, this battle was never meant to happen. I name the young apprentice, what was her name?"

My mother looked up and said "Cloudpaw, my daughter."

"Birdwing, I had no idea that was your daughter!"

"I know, Cometwind."  
>"I name Cloudpaw a legend, the cat that saved Thunderclan and Shadowclan from endless fighting. She saved Shadowclan from a ruthless leader and saved Thunderclan. Now that Duskstar is dead Skystorm, you are leader. Please lead us well."<br>"We will leave you in peace for one moon." Skystorm and Moonstar said at the same time.

They both grinned, then I remembered a story that Moonstar had told. Of a she-cat named Skypaw and her, Moonpaw at the time becoming best friends. Skystorm was that she-cat!

(Birdwing's POV)

I can't believe it, my daughter a legend? My daughter saved me from a terrible death but gave her life to save me. Did I truly deserve such a loyal kit? I will miss her for all eternity.

_She was always the most gentle but she died violently. This battle has taken a good life. I will always remember you, darling. _She thought as she pressed her nose to her daughter's already cold pelt.

**Longest chapter yet! What did you think? Was it good? Please tell me in a review. Unless I get 6 more reviews I will not update. HERE IS THE POLL RESULT!**

**Dangerstrike- 4**

**Shadesong-2**

**Hawkfire-1**

**Moonstar-1**

**Other-1**

**If you haven't voted do it now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, last chapter was good. I think I can do better, sorry this chapter took so long, I have been in school! **

Jungle

I grinned as I looked around the camp my partially ginger fur glowing bright red in the cold, night air. My body was stained with blood, yet it wasn't. My plan was working, get Duskstar out of the way. The only problem was Duskstar was supposed to kill Birdwing first. That stupid apprentice! She had gotten Duskstar killed before she could finish the killing.

Sometimes she-cats are so stupid, I can say that because I am a she-cat. I love sinking my claws into flesh, ripping at it. I loved the squeals that came from Calicokit and Webkit as I killed them. I loved the shock on Birdwing's face as I almost brought her to her death. I love the scream that Dapplesong made as she died from the deathberries I stuffed in a rabbit for her. I love the scream of agony that came from Crowshadow's mouth as the boulder that I had rolled ran him over.

I am the accomplice and I will destroy you...

(Birdwing's POV)

Everyone was moping around, lost in thought. I wasn't but that might be because I knew she had done it to save my life. She was following her destiny, my daughter is a legend.

_Cloudpaw? This killing is out of hand, I will love you forever, darling. _

Then another thought erupted into her mind, not her thought. _Hahaha Birdwing! I accomplished so much while you always got attention. I manipulated Duskstar and Streamclaw to do my bidding. Duskstar was supposed to kill you but I will do it myself._

I gulped and looked at the clan and saw three cats looking at me. _Shadesong, Burntlight and Dangerstrike..._

**Ok that was short and more of a filler chapter but be glad I got anything up at all! I have been in school and it's a little chaotic. Relationship problems have also spiked. So I am asking for 10 reviews before I update. Anyway vote on the poll on my profile, yada yada yada. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, last chapter was short but this one will be longer! It will switch beetween Crimsonpaw, Midnightpaw, Droppaw, Stormypaw and Birdwing's POV. Also there will be another POV at the end and whoever guesses it right gets to tell me which of three things they want to happen.**

Thistle

(Crimsonpaw's POV)

_Today I start training again _I thought as I slowly pulled myself to my paws. My siblings were just waking up. I looked at Droppaw and noticed that she was still asleep. I prodded her side and she blinked open her eyes, they were stunningly blue today. _She must be feeling good!_

I padded out of the den, greeted by the gorgeous sunrise, the sky colored with pink and purple with just a little bit of baby blue mixed in. It was the most gorgeous sunrise I had ever seen.

"Crimsonpaw!" I whipped around and saw Snakebite racing towards me his eyes glowing. He was extremely ambitious but that was a quality that she valued in someone, he had the heart of a warrior.

My blue eyes met his extremely green ones and I felt a moment of happiness surge over me but it was gone in a second. _Snakebite just is worried about me! _She tried convince herself of that but yet she couldn't.

I slowly padded over to him, his eyes were shining like a kit's. I smiled slightly, he was extremely kittish.

Then I saw the look, the look of Hawkfire. He was glaring at me...then I remembered the battle.

_(Flashback)_

_ I lashed out at a dark gray she-cat, catching the side of her head with my paw. I was too busy fighting the she-cat to notice three toms rushing towards me, my body was aching from fighting for so long._

_ Then teeth met my scruff, rank with the scent of Shadowclan. A bright red tom along with two black toms were gripping me, the black toms held me down while the red tom started slashing my stomach, harshly. They were drawing blood!_

_ I tried to fight back but couldn't. I looked up to see if anyone could help me, then I saw Hawkfire, he was sitting there, watching. He wasn't even doing anything! He just acted like he wanted to see what was happening._

_ The glare he sent me was unmistakable, pure hatred. Suddenly I felt the weight lifted off of me and I saw Snakebite, he was fighting the three toms and he easily over came them. _

_ I turned to see where Hawkfire was but he was gone.._

_(End Flashback) _

I couldn't stand looking at him, the hatred accumulating in his eyes at the battle and the glare he had gave her just then. _What did I do to him?_

(Midnightpaw's POV)

My mom always told me that I was just like her father but I never heard a name, never even heard anyone talk about him until I talked to Moonstar.

She was clearly surprised as I padded into the her den, confidence gleaming in my eyes.

She looked at him and said quietly. "You are just like Streamclaw, my former mate. If only he hadn't tried to kill our kits and had kits with Duskstar none of this woul never have happened! Maybe the last battle wouldn't have ended with Cloudpaw dieing."

My heart stopped for a second, my mom thought I was just like him? Am I? Would I kill my own kits, would I be a murderer? Would I kill?

(Droppaw's POV)

I laughed as I saw a bird fall out of a tree, it looked like it had a broken wing. I carefully pounced but then I felt it, the beating of wings. A dark shadow cast over me. I looked up and saw something I had never seen before, an eagle.

I tried to reach it but it was too high up, but it was majestic. It was everything that I ever could have wanted to see and more.

_I wish that I could be up there, flying with that eagle. I wish I could see places that I never would see other wise._

Slowly my senses returned to my body and I grinned, that eagle was a sign for me. A sign that meant that I would travel some day somewhere that my family would be, there was something waiting for me at the Twolegplace, but what could it be?

(Stormypaw's POV)

A deadly case of who was who run through my mind, my sister had just told me that she was leaving for Twolegplace, telling me to 'cover' for her. Midnightpaw was upset and had come to me and told me about the fact that our mother had compared him to a killer all our lives and then Crimsonpaw had told me about Hawkfire. All my siblings lives were changing and they were finding out things! What was up with me? I had nothing! I had nothing I was going to know any time soon.

That was when I felt teeth dig into my body, ripping me to shreds. I'm going to die! I thought as my vision blurred and I slowly lost conciousness.

(Birdwing's POV)

I hissed, someone had attacked my kit! They were going to pay! I looked at the medicine den, my son was in there. My daughter, Droppaw was missing and everything was out of control! I had finally decided on what I was going to do, I was going to bring the future to the past. I was going to end this now! I then hurried out of camp, towards the ThunderPath and I stepped out in front of a monster...

( Mystery POV)

I watched as the camp tore apart at it's roots. Moonstar was leading the clan worse then any other cat could, Silentwish as her deputy! Huh! She was more stupid then I thought, she wasn't a leader, she was a monster! Silentwish couldn't even talk. I had only heard her once and that was that stupid day that she had spoken about Shimmerpaw.

A slow hiss came from behind me and I saw Birdwing running, running out on to the ThunderPath. A monster was coming, I knew was going to do. I didn't stop her, she wasn't my clan mate any more, she was a suicidal freak! This clan was going to fall a part even if it took moons, the clan would be over run.

A flash of gold in the moonlight was all that was there. My sister was suicidal, my father was gone and now I could take control of this pathetic clan...

_**Well it was short but who do you think the Mystery POV was? It might be one of the few cats that you would never think of! Also I know it was short on most POV's but I wanted to get them worked in! This was sort of a filler chapter but each holds something important. Who is the accomplice? Vote on my poll!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, I regret to inform you that no one got the POV right! although Sunmist might have been right but i didn't understand it so... Since that did not work i have decided that I will have a new contest...whoever introduces the most people to this story gets to decide what will happen.**

**Rules: 1. they must be a user on fanfiction**

**2. has to have three fanfictions written**

**3. must leave the name of the person that introduced them**

**ok on to the chapter!**

Belly Up

Birdwing woke to the sound of a familiar voice. The voice was sweet and gentle, and full of love. I blinked open my eyes and saw a gorgeous silver pelt and immediately knew who it was! _Shimmerpaw!_

"Hello Sister" Shimmerpaw happily said.

"Shimmerpaw...a...am...am...am i dead?" Birdwing eventually choked out, even though this was what she wanted she realized that it didn't feel right to be dead.

"Birdwing, you are dead but it wasn't meant to happen this way...your kits are not strong enough to handle life with out you. You are the strongest cat you have a destiny that no cat would ever dare to walk. The death of you is not what is meant. You choose the fate of your clan and kits on this question..." Shimmerpaw's voice trailed off.

"What is the question, Shimmerpaw?"

"Birdwing, do you want to return to the living world?" Shimmerpaw's eyes glowed as she looked her sister in the eyes, the hope was so strong.

"Yes, Shimmer. I will go back..." A moment later Birdwing blinked open her eyes into the medicine den.

_**I know, I know. Extremely short! but i just didn't have that much energy to write. I may have to have surgery soon so i decided i had better update if i am going to possibly have surgery. Any way the contest is up for 1 week and then it will close. so tell everyone you can! and make sure they review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Darkness swamps my vision, the scent of death and decay strong in the air. I blink open my eyes and laugh, i see a dangerous kit reflected in a puddle of water, her gold fur shimmering.

I raise up and pad along the wall of the camp, seeking my prey. I sneak past the guard and wait, my body tense and my emotions froze. I thought of everything. Nobody suspected me.

Then I saw movement, a ginger head poked out of the warriors den followed by a long lithe body colored with ginger and white patches. _Dangerstrike!_

I look at my own fur, golden but when i had attacked Birdwing i had did my best to make my fur look ginger and white but now she would never know. She never would expect me, after all i was a perfect angel.

I crept forward as Dangerstrike nodded to Grassfoot, her mate and the guard. She padded out of camp, i watched intently. She padded by with out noticing me, i follow slowly. I watched her, inhaled the scent of the cat that i would kill.

I watched as her fur ruffled a dark shadow coming over the moon and with that i struck.

I tackled her, her claws slashed my neck. I hissed at her and said in a deep voice "you shouldn't have done that!" With that my teeth sunk into her neck and i turned away when she said "Why are you doing this?"

I whipped around rage escalating from my stomach then i hissed "WHY! WHY! Because my father and i didn't want our family being mucked up with weakness like you, your sister is the one that seems the strongest so we are testing her, she isn't ready yet though! She may never be ready! She is weak and my father and i have been picking off the weaklings ever since and the ones that stand in our way we also kill for fun, that is our style and I am proud of who i am, this was all my idea. I framed you and now no one will expect it to be me!"

Seconds later her eyes rolled back into her head and the only person that thought that the killer was someone obvious were undoubtly wrong...

_**Was that a good chapter? Short yes but it is hard to write something with out mentioning the main characters name. P.S. My surgery did not happen they scheduled for me to do something else, they are going to scope my stomach. The winner was MBL because she actually tried to get more people to read this so this is what she picked. DO YOU SEE THE DEVIOUS MIND OF THE ACCOMPLICE? DO YOU?  
>P.S. I HAVE A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE SO PLEASE VOTE!<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

**Today this chapter is really long and packed with secrets, betrayal and a lot of surprises. Now read below for a gripping chapter that will keep you on edge. Also this is there are only three chapters to go until Crimson Birds...which will take off at an extreme pace! i writeshort stories, i don't write books i write short stories, i like this chapter though and i hope you do too!**

Dawn of The Darkness

Birdwing opened her eyes, stretching. It had been a moon since she had been sent back from Starclan for the 2nd time but this time she needed to figure out what was going on inside of her own life as well as her kits.

She thought of Midnightpaw, so much like Streamclaw it was so scary. Crimsonpaw, the smartest of the kits and easiest kit to understand. Droppaw, the adventerous little one that was a lot like her father but was harder to understand. Stormypaw, the one that was pretty much a complete mystery any more. Ever since he gained conciousness he had been very, distant.

Birdwing glanced at her mother as she pretty much shook in her own steps, she only had three surviving kits and it had to be hard on her, Birdwing then thought of her daughter, Cloudpaw. She grinned, Cloudpaw was a legend. All the kits were fascinated as she told the story to them, it was like she was a legend herself.

Moonstar leaped on highledge and called for a clan meeting, my curiousity was so strong then i saw it, my sister, Flowerpetal slip away. I ignored it and watched as Moonstar spoke "Cats of Thunderclan, the brave, the loyal and the strong we are being weakened from the inside. We must extinguish the flames from our battles, we are not defeated! And this ceremony proves it! Today we name two new apprentices, Rockkit and Flamekit come forward."

I felt a bit puzzled _why is she naming them apprentices? they just turned 5 moons! they should become apprentices with Sunfeather's kits! _but i already knew the answer, she wanted there to be more warriors when the time came...

I had been so wrapped up in thought that i hadn't noticed the ceremony end.

I turned around and padded to my den, maybe some sleep would help but before i could even take a simple step a loud yowl sounded. I immediately ran outside of the camp and saw a sight, my father standing right in front of me talking to a very familiar sounding mew, but i couldn't pin-point it exactly.

"So have you been watching our cats?" her father said to the mystery cat.

"Yes i have..." the mystery cat said

"Well what is there to report?"

"Crimsonpaw holds her head really high and is very calm but can fight with such furiousity that i feel like she is just about ready for the picking. Midnightpaw is just like you, strong, brave and the best fighter i have ever seen! Stormypaw has been silent ever since I almost killed him, Droppaw is mysterious, skillful hunter and fighter can take any pain we throw at her...their mother is holding up but also tried to commit is weak and scrawny but also expecting kits with Forestleap so we should keep her around for a while...Flowerpetal is a pretty she-cat and has a future for being mates with Grassfoot now that Dangerstrike is out of the way. Also Moonstar is losing it, literally!"

"Excellent! Crimsonpaw we will keep around a while, same with Midnightpaw, Droppaw, Birdwing, Blazestorm and Flowerpetal. I want you to kill Stormypaw and Moonstar save Moonstar for later though." I saw my father lick his lips, clearly cotemplating his plan. I shook and watched as the mysterious cat walked away.

"Come out Birdwing! I know that you are there!" Streamclaw said

"Wha-wha-wha-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because i know who i am, Birdwing join me and your sister in our plans, you will get anything you want when we take over the clans!"

"Never! Foxdung!"

"Fine, but you will regret this! I gurantee it, I could have spared your life but now i can't."

I crouched waiting for him to try to tackle me, i waited serveral seconds and then i saw it, he didn't want to attack me! He had just played me! He loved me and only me, for a moment i felt warmth toward my father but that disappeared as i remembered being that awkward cat that never could live a normal life because of him!

I leaped at him, tackling him. He didn't even fight back and i turned around and ran as fast as i could, wishing that my life was better and i didn't worry about my father all the time...

"Mom?" Stormypaw's voice made me jump

"Yes sweetie?"

"Mom, you do know that you and Blueflame are too close?"

"not really we don't talk."

"Well then how come your pregnant with his kits?" He demanded

_What?_

_**Well there we go! Is Birdwing really pregnant? Who is the accomplice? What will happen now that Streamclaw is back? What will happen to Birdwing? Why didn't Streamclaw attack Birdwing? All will be revealed in the future of this series!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so i wanted to tell all my loyal reviewers that as of today i am starting on a new story, it will be up in two days and it will be about a tom named Jokekit(weird name i know) he is the son of Graystripe and Silverstream, but the twist is it is set in Starclan, after Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather defeat the Dark Forest. Graystripe and Silverstream are both dead but Millie is alive. So any way on to the chapter!**

The Mystery

_What?_ Birdwing repeated to her son

"Yeah you are pregnant, it is so obvious!" Stormypaw said, his voice slightly quivering.

"I'm not pregnant, I don't have a mate!" I snarled

"Well then explain why you are putting on a lot of weight while others are dropping!" he snapped

"Uh, well. I guess i could be pregnant but I don't know who the father would be!"

"Find out! I don't want my siblings to go fatherless like i had to!"

That hit Birdwing wrong, why did he think he was fatherless? Then she remembered that he had never been around them when they were little, that might have been why they were so close.

She blinked and noticed that Stormypaw had stalked off, was i really pregnant? I glanced down at my stomach, it was pretty big then i remembered something my mother had told me about kits, just a simple twined tail could cause a she-cat to get pregnant.

I slowly ran through the toms that i had been around a lot, _Blueflame, Crowshadow, and Snakebite, well Blueflame is a tom but i don't think these are his kits, i haven't been around him in the past moon. Crowshadow i have been around quite a bit but Snakebite he has come to see me so many times lately while i was hurt, could I be pregnant with Snakebite's kits?_

I shook away the thought and padded the rest of the way back to camp ignoring the silence. I padded into camp and that is when i saw what had made everything so quiet...Moonstar was dead.

I ran to my mother's side, tears spilling from my eyes. I looked up and said to the gathered cats "What happened?"

Silentwish stepped forward and said "She was killed at the paws of the accomplice. We didn't get a good look at the cat but i know that she has golden fur."

"Why didn't you go after her?"

"We did but we were too in shock to catch her."

"Starclan, why are you so cruel to me? First my siblings, then my mate, then my kit and now my mother!" I screamed to the sky.

I stood up shakily and thought to myself _it is time for me to avenge everyone that has died!_

Silentwish looked at her with shock in her eyes, since she had found herself so fast.

I glanced at her and said steadily "you need to name the new deputy since you are now leader."

"Right!" With that she leaped on highledge "Let all cats of each and every age gather beneath the highledge for an announcement!"

_I like the new call! It is very formal but also fun!_

I watched as she glanced around the camp, her eyes flitting from cat to cat at times stopping and then she said in a clear voice "Since Moonstar has died I am now leader of Thunderclan, I can't say that i'm the best for the job but i will try my hardest to make this clan into a stronger well-built clan with the help of my deputy."

_Good speaker! She has a beautiful voice and she knows what to say and when to say it! I can't wait to find out who the deputy is! It will most likely be Tangleberry or Dawnstreak._

"I have thought about this and i would like to name Birdwing as our deputy!" My heart stopped beating, i was deputy?

I padded up, unsure of what i was doing i turned to the clan and said "Thank you to my clan, my friends and everyone, my life is full of heartache but i thank you for giving me this one chance at having a happy life. Thank you!"

"She can't be deputy!" A voice yowled, as i pin-pointed who was talking i felt shocked, it was Flowerpetal!

"She can't be deputy because she is pregnant, look at her!" Flowerpetal yowled.

Loud yowls of protest broke through the clearing, i felt shock rising from my stomach.

"SILENCE!" Silentwish yowled. "I am the leader here and i decide who is deputy!"

"You aren't officially leader! I can still challenge you to a fight and if I win I get to be leader!" yowled Burntlight.

"Fine! I'll fight you!" Silentwish said.

I watched as Silentwish launched herself at Burntlight and her claws sunk into his shoulders. He yowled in agony and rolled over, sending her flying across the camp.

I looked at Flamepaw and Rockpaw's expression. Rockpaw's was filled with shock but also happiness at the thought of his father becoming deputy. Flamepaw's expression was utter horror as he watched his father slash the new leader. Shadesong was staring hungrily at the fight, her claws digging into the ground. Then i turned my head back right in time and saw Silentwish win the fight.

"It's settled! I am the leader of Thunderclan! Meeting dismissed!" I turned to pad away when she said "Birdwing hang back a moment."

I lookd at her surprised and then she said "Birdwing, you my deputy so when the time comes for your kits to come i want you to give them to your sister, i need you organizing this clan."

"Ok but i get to have one day off a moon to spend with my kits."

"Deal!"

_The only thing is I don't know who the father is..._

"Birdwing!" Blueflame yells across the camp.

"I'm so sorry i didn't notice that i got you pregnant!"

"Wait, what!"

"Yeah, i want to act as father, i can tell that you have no clue who the father is."

"O, ok. I guess you can act as father!"

"Awesome, i'll help you name them when they come."

"What will Spiritflower think? She is your mate!"

"She knows what I'm doing and she discovered that she can't have kits so she wants me to do this."

"Ok but be careful not to give our kits the idea that they may have more siblings one day."

"Ok."

"Great, by Blueflame!"

I sighed and sat down, when i saw a sight before me, Streamclaw was on highledge! I blinked once and he was gone, was that a sign that maybe i should follow his plan instead of my own?

_**Well what do you think? Was that a long chapter? I like this chapter a lot, i know a lot is happening but i'm about ready to wrap up this story. Any way, if you haven't voted yet on my new poll vote now!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok last chapter. I will start on Crimson Birds! Also check out my new story, Jokers! First three people to review that story and A Bird's Flight get to have a character in Crimson Birds.**

Dread

I cried softly into my nest, I had lost my kits all of them had come 1 moon too early and they were all dead! All 6!

I straightened up and ignoring my aching heart, padded out of camp. My heart was thumping, my fur was sticking out at all angles as i padded through the sweet smelling forest.

Shaking my head to clear all thoughts I thought of my clan and everyone that had been thrilled with more life, any day now Crimsonpaw and her other kits would be named warriors and Sun's kits would be moving to the apprentice's den any day now.

I sighed, my kits were the only future left for the apprentices and now I had let my clan down, once again.

I thought of my father, the tom with the limp that you would never think would be evil. I thought of my mother, who was dead. I thought of my daughter, Crimsonpaw who was moving on with her life so fast, a great fighter and had even found herself a tom that loved her, my old apprentice Snakebite. Midnightpaw had grown up to be strong but he never even spoke to his mother any more and she wondered why. She wasn't willing to admit that he might know who she compared him to was evil. Stormypaw was becoming rather angry and often was in a bad mood. Droppaw had grown but was becoming so snotty and never liked any one.

I sighed and looked at my surroundings, my claws were flexing in and out. I needed something to make me smile. I thought of my father and his happiness when he saw me. I had been happy to but I had been suspicious of him but he was family, maybe I should join him!

That moment I ran off trailing my father as good as I could...

_**Well, good last chapter? It is short, ik, ik but is it good? I think this is more of an epilogue don't you? There will be no epilogue for this story though!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Crimson Birds has officially started, check it out!**


End file.
